The Dawn of War
by General Duck
Summary: A story of a group of nerdy teens from a small school suddenly thrown into the world that they only read about. Starting with an attack on Camp itself and it will take all the strength of the group plus the other campers to win this one. Please review and comment, and if all continues to go well enough then I will keep the story going. Set after Heroes of Olympus
1. Chapter 1-2

When I found out that the books were actually true and me and my classmates were demigods I knew the world was gonna gonna end.

Chapter 1  
It started when my friend Reuben had just finished reading blood of Olympus. Me and my friend Ryley had already finished and were kinda bummed it was the end of the series and hadn't tied up all the loose ends. We were just getting out of school, and we all stayed after for an academic meet and we were just messing around in the gym shooting hoops and none of us were making em. The better part was we had some late afternoon entertainment thanks to Reuben and Declan. Now Reuben is a kinda below average height for 16 year old. He has big goofy looking ears with a round face and curly hair . He was wearing crooked glasses on his face so he had kinda a chubby impish look. He is a bit round in the belly and all in all he looks like a hobbit. Declan on the other hand is taller than average and is 15. He's pretty skinny with big hair that he flips over his head and he also wears glasses. So anyways as usual when you get us all in a room. Us is Austin (me), Reuben, Ryley, Blake, Declan and Baylor we end up either in a big argument or a fight. This time it was a fight.

Its nothing series it just gives us something fun to do. So Declan had just finished getting his hand outta Reuben's mouth (he's a biter) and then piledrived him. And meanwhile Baylor is yelling for Reuben to bite him more and Blake is yelling for Declan to tombstone him. Now Baylor is about average height with a slightly grizzled chin which he believes is a full beard, and is quite buff. He has a rigid jaw line and a buzz cut hair. He also has a obsession with vikings. He somewhat resembles a bear or caveman which is his common nickname. Blake on the other hand resembles more of a small toothpick. He's very skinny and about average height with a receding hairline. Then there is me and ryley. Ryley is a small genius with a calculator for a brain. He's also pretty short and is in good physical condition. He also spikes his hair in the front, which Baylor does every now and then to mock him. Its also known that girls find him attractive. Until they get to know him. I'm considered a little under average height with a slim build and that's about it. Supposedly I look like Short-Round from Indiana Jones. I disagree. Anyways so when Reuben and Declan were done fighting we went outside to get ready for the meet. For some reason nobody was out there which was weird because normally somebody was sitting in the bench outside our school. Then suddenly we here a deafening roar coming from the west. Looking up we see a bunch of gryphons. These were Greek gryphons with a slim jet black build and leathery wings. There were five total in the... flock? Pride? Either way they were coming at us at an uncomfortable speed. So naturally I wanted some sort of weapon. So i asked "Baylor did you drive here today"? "Yea so"? He replied. I started running towards his red truck. Naturally everybody followed. "Unlock it"! I yelled. Hearing the familiar click of the truck unlocking I swung it opened to get in just as a gryphon landed on it and started to crush it. Quickly I saw exactly what I was going to have to use. I grabbed his machete and tossed him his tomahawk. I also grabbed his throwing knives. Running back towards the gryphons I had that feeling of dread and knew we were dead without help. Baylor also had some throwing knives and he hit one of the gryphons in the right wing. It shrieked in pain which is a noise i dont want to hear again. I waited till they got close before I attacked. Unconsciously we had formed a loose circle while the gryphons surrounded us. Like cats playing with there food they slowly moved in on us. One of them on my right lunged at declan. He had no weapons, so i threw of the daggers and hit it in the shoulder. Unfortunately it only wounded it so I threw another one to Declan and he stabbed it in the neck. Unfortunately our victory was short lived and they all attacked. Then out of seemingly nowhere a hail of arrows impaled the gryphon to my left next to Reuben. A skeleton busts out of the ground in front of blake and started doing a kinda deadly dance with the gryphon. Then a current of water slams into the gryphon in front of me taking it away while a burst of flame incinerates the gryphon by Baylor. All of the happened in just a few seconds. Then 4 guys dressed in a mix of roman and Greek armor starts walking towards us with those weapons and I felt like my legs were turned to lead.  
"What's your guys is name?" The guy in a orange camp half-blood T-shirt asked. " "I'm Austin." I replied. "This is Baylor Blake Reuben Ryley and Declan." I'm assuming your Percy." I inquired. "Yea I guess Rick's books are actually working. I assume you were the one who read Demigod Diaries?"  
"Yea"  
"Then we should hurry out of here"  
"Probably"  
Then Ryley asked "wait does that mean you have riptide?"  
Percy grinned. "Sure why not".  
He then uncapped his ballpoint pen and it expanded into a long glowing bronze sword. "Wow" Ryley breathed. "Anyways, said a kid that that was wearing grease stained jeans and T-shirt. Butted in and said "sorry to break up the happy greetings and everything but we should probably get back". The kid had dark hair that was tousled and also had grease smeared in it. He had a Latino look to him and a impish grin. I assumed it was Leo. The other one next to him was a big buff guy in roman armor. He wore a purple cape on his shoulder. The mark of a praetor. He also had a bow and quiver on him. To the side I saw a gladius hooked on his belt. To the right of him was a kid dressed all in black. He wore a completely black sword on his side which just radiated death. I assumed it was Stygian iron. If I remembered correctly that's iron made from the Styx. Anyway he had a skull ring on his hand which he kept twisting around as if he was nervous. He also kept casting nervous glances towards blake. He must've been Nico. "I agree let's go" Frank said. So we started following them over into the shadow of a tree. Then Nico told everyone to clasp there hands together. Then all of a sudden everything just blacked out. Imagine being sucked into a drainer and the pulled back out. That's probably the equivalent of what it felt like. Then i felt the satisfying sensation of earth. Trying to keep from throwing up my lunch (which school food is not good). I stood up and looked at my surroundings. We had landed in front of a big pine tree which I guess was Thailia's pine. Lookin out ahead of me closest was a volleyball court and west of that was a big cabin which I assumed was the Big House. Far to the right I saw a amphitheater and even father looked like a 50 foot climbing wall with lava pouring down the side. Then a little farther out was a lake and then farther were the cabins which seemed to be in a horseshoe shape. To the east I saw a mess hall. I figured there was more but thats all I could see from where we stood. Well come on might as well get everybody situated. Percy said happily.

Chapter 2  
As we walked into the Big House some of us were claimed by our godly parent. As soon as Baylor stepped inside the Big House a flaming hammer appeared over his head and we got a good laugh at him while he was trying to swat it away. Chiron (the director at camp who was also a centaur) just chuckled and told Leo to go show Baylor around the camp. As they left we all wondered who our parent would be. I was hoping for Athena. So as we Percy was telling Chiron about the gryphons I kinda dazed off and started looking around. I saw Seymour the leopard head mounted on the wall and Frank was feeding it snausages (I asked Nico where they went and he said you don't want to know). And there was a staircase I assume lead up to the attic and a room with a ping pong table in it. Then Chiron walked up to us and assigned us each a guide to take us around camp. Immediately Nico demanded to have Blake. Blake did not look happy about it.  
Ryley was assigned Frank to his disappointment.  
Reuben got some kid named Will Solace.  
Declan got the really buff girl name Clarisse.  
He was about to tell me who I got when a blonde girl with gray eyes walked in followed by a bunch of girls with bows on there back. I immediately knew it was Annabeth and the others the Huntresses of Artemis. Then Annabeth saw us standing there and asked Chiron if they could speak in private. It apperead pretty urgent. Especially since Annabeth said "now." So him, Percy, and Annabeth walked upstairs, or trotted in Chiron's case into the attic. So as we were standing there awkwardly (besides Declan who was nursing a bloody nose after getting punched in the face for flirting with a huntress) the lead girl said "well I see the camp has some newbies now, can't wait to destroy you tommorow at capture the flag". She said confidently. "Wait were gonna be playing tommorow? We just got here!" Blake said. "Tough" she replied. From upstairs we heard Chiron shout "Thalia, show Austin around camp!" "Fine" she grumbled. "Well everybody move out"! She shouted. Glumly I had no choice but to follow the girl who looked eager to put an arrow through me.

I found out the camp was actually pretty cool. There were tons of stuff to do like the lava wall, monster fighting class, archery, and smithing. I learned that you were eventually claimed by a Godly parent. I was not very eager for this because I figured I would get one of the more boring God or Goddess. I would hate to have Aphrodite. Anyways I doubted I would have one of the big three but I was hoping for Athena. "So who is your Godly parent"? I asked Thailia. "Zeus". She didnt sound particularly happy about it. "That must be cool being able to control lighting, right?" I inquired.  
"No because then the more powerful you are the more your likely to get attacked".  
That kinda dimmed the mood.  
"What kinda weapon do you think your gonna use"? She asked. I thought about it. I normally just used whatever I had. Or made something. One of my happier instances was when I was on the bus and Baylor had me pinned and was hitting me and he was naturally a lot stronger so I couldn't break his bear hug of death. The only thing I had was a Capri Sun. So I squirted it in eyes, and it worked and I was able to get out of his grasp. But I thought about it and decided I couldn't use anything bigger than a sword very well. And that means either really close combat with a dagger or ranged with a bow.  
"A bow and daggers" I decided.  
"Nice that's what I use" she approved.  
"Follow me" she said and we started heading towards what looked like a hunting cabin. When she opened the doors using a deer antler that was glued on I saw a bunch of bunks and mounted monster heads. I immediately liked the cabin. I love hunting and fishing and the outdoors. Anyways she started walking towards a chest in the corner of the room and started pulling out weapons. "We definitely don't have the best weapons but we have the best bows and daggers you will find with out all the extra mechanics the grease monkeys use" she said. "I prefer the simple designs" I agreed." They normally work better unless you have exact calculations and then there's still a less chance of mistake." Then she handed me two silver daggers with a sheath and a recurve bow already strung. "They were made to never lose strength or snap by the Hunter's of Artemis secret way." She said. "And the daggers are silver and are almost just as dangerous to monsters as celestial bronze." We the left for the archery range to test my new weapons, and then I examined the tips. They were gleaming silver and super sharp. I was somewhat familiar with a bow as I did hunt with them but normally used a compound. I knocked an arrow and pulled back, surprised at the draw and how it couldn't have been more than 20 pounds. Then I sighted at the target and released. It wasn't a perfect shot but it wasn't bad. There were four rings and a dot. I hit right outside the dot. "Next time don't drop your hand immediately after you shoot, because then you may bring your shot down some with it". When we went to retrieve the arrow we found the area around where it penetrated smoldering. "Are they supposed to do that" I asked. "No... no they aren't". She looked thoughtful. "Well we should be getting back its time for supper. And I'm starving". Naturally I followed still a little bewildered by the arrow.


	2. Chapter 3

The supper was great. It was basically a huge buffet of whatever you wanted. And the best part, it immediately came to you. I guess they got the idea from the Romans but they had air spirits (venti is the Roman's term for storm spirits) bring you your favorite food. Since we were new we got to sit wherever you wanted. I found Baylor since he was claimed sitting with the Hephaestus cabin, and the rest were sitting with whoever there guide was. As we walked up Thailia said "it is probably not smart to sit with me until you have proven to the rest of the hunters that you are a strong capable demigod."

"Okay" I replied.

So I started walking towards Blake because he didnt look very comfortable sitting opposite of Nico. As I sat beside him I about got hit with a platter of Scholtzkies pizza (Baylor's meal I'm guessing.) When Nico looked up from his meal of chicken parmesan he looked startled, "what are you doing here" he said.

"Same as you, sitting" I replied.

He glared.

After an uncomfortable silence Blake said " so your sure I'm a son of hades."

" Yes".

"Does that make us half-brothers"?

"Yes"

"So will I be able to control skeletons and other cool stuff!?"

"Maybe"

What a talkative guy I thought. Then we heard the sound of a bugle blast signaling it was time for the campfire. Happily everybody trotted off to where the Apollo cabin were starting to sing. After a few songs, one about how a grandma dresses for war, we were all claimed but me and Ryley. At first it was kinda freaky because a skeleton suddenly popped out of the ground and walked towards Blake. Blake tried to get away but Nico held him back. Then the skeleton unsheathed a wicked double edged Stygian iron sword knelt and presented it to Blake. The Nico whispered in Blake's ear for Blake to grab it and (using two hands) took it from him. "All hail Blake, brother of Nico, and son of Hades" then Chiron knelt in front of Blake and everybody cheered. Then Clarrise yelled "Yea, new brother to beat up for Ares!" Declan was clothed in a steel breastplate that was glowing red as if it was still hot from the forge and had a huge double bladed axe on his back that looked as if it could slice through concrete. Then a beam of light cut through and struck Reuben. When the light faded it looked as though Reuben had grown a few inches and had a luminous spear in his hand. "Also hail Declan son of Ares and Reuben son of Apollo. After that the campfire party just got more intense. The flames burned higher and a bright gold. Reuben, Blake, and Declan became the life of the party doing mock duels in front of everybody, and it seemed that Declan was naturally good with the axe but Blake had finally figured out how to summon bones. After his first attempt though when he summoned a wishbone he seemed pretty tired and left early with Nico to bed. After all the excitement we went to bed. Confused about where to go I asked Chiron and he said "you and Ryley can sleep in the Big House tonight. Tomorrow is a free day for those at camp and I suggest you find some people to train with. Oh and Ryley if you come to me early in the morning I have a item you may like." So me and Ryley went up the stairs into our room and quickly fell asleep with the campfire songs still in our head.

I awoke to the sound of Ryley thundering through the door with the most idiotic grin on his face. "Yes! Oh did I wake you?"

"No I was happily day dreaming with my eyes shut!"

"Sorry but Chiron just gave me an awesome magic weapon!"

Now wide awake I was curious. "What is it"?

"Its a Roman design but instead used with celestial bronze which is deadlier than imperial gold. And silver" he added

"So..." I gestured for him to continue.

"I got to pick two weapons one ranged and one melee besides a bow. So I picked sword and a trident." He grinned stupidly.

"Nice, you seem extremely hopeful for Poseidon don't you?" I said... then I added, "But what happens when we have to fight a werewolf?"

He glared at me.

After breakfast I asked Ryley "do you wanna go practice with our weapons?"

"Nah, I'm gonna try to find Reuben and the others and spar." He replied still holding his bronze coin.

"Fine I see how it is, but I'm gonna practice my bow so I will be of some use in capture the flag tonight."

"I hope we aren't on a team so I can destroy you!" He yelled back as he saw Declan ( still in his armor) and started running towards him.

So I wandered off to the targets then realized I would need some armor so I headed to the armory instead and saw Baylor there making some sort of shield thing. When he saw me coming towards him he quickly covered up his object with an apron.

"Hey Austin what do you need?" He asked.

"I could use some armor and wondered if I could make some over here. Nothing fancy just some leather." I replied.

"Hmmm, doubtful today the armory is filled in preparation for capture the flag." He said.

"Dang, you know where I could get some?" I asked.

"No, since your still an orphan and haven't been claimed you won't get any from your cabin either." He said with a laugh.

"Funny" I replied sarcastically and realizing I wouldn't get anymore out of him I went to shoot my bow

After I had shot a couple arrows, I heard soft footsteps behind me and saw the hunters of Artemis walking up to the targets. Thailia came up to me and asked "have you heard the teams yet for capture the flag?

"No" I replied.

"Well its mostly hunters verses the campers but thanks to you newbies we had to split a few off. So now its the hunters and the Hades cabin and you. Its gonna be kinda tough but I heard that you and Blake are decent strategists." She asked.

"I guess, who told you that?"

"Blake" she replied.

"Figures" I said.

"Well come on we got an hour till supper than capture the flag."

When we got to the cabin of Artemis we found a table with a map of the woods on it.

The plan was simple. My favorite kind, which left less room for mistakes. On our side we had sent out a group to fix up a barrier of some sort on our side with one side left as if something had just given way. Hopefully that's where most of em would go. Then we would spring our trap. We had dug out a pit and put ferns over it and also had some mud to throw on em and just in case Leo was there water. Lucky for us we got the side without the creek. However there was a pond not too far off. When the building crew had left Thailia told me to come with her to get some armor. She handed me some armor that was camouflage. It seemed flexible but not anything to withstand a attack from Declan's axe

" Its good camouflage" she said.

"It is also is very tough although it doesn't look it. Here's a hood for it". She handed me the hood.

"Thanks for all the equipment" I said.

"No problem the armor is pretty old it used to change colors to match its surroundings. Beckendorf made it before he died" she remarked.

A sound far off blew sounding that it was time for supper. "Well let's eat then win capture the flag."


	3. Chapter 4

Food was good as usual but I was kinda wishing I hadn't ate my venison fajita. Or drank that chocolate milkshake.

Anyways we had setup our defenses with Nico and Blake near the defenses so when we needed it we can have extra fast zombie delivery services with a bonus of a wishbone. Thailia said they wanted me, her, and a girl named Kelly, to scout around and get the flag. She said being out in battle also gave me a better chance of getting claimed because the parent would be proud.

I doubted it.

We were currently hiding against the ferns of a tree with arrows knocked (blunt tipped only). We also had a variety of special arrows for extra use.

Then the horns blew.

At first it was silent.

Then the first of the Ares kids were hit by some arrows. We had huntresses positioned all throughout the forest to pick off there best fighters and Ares kids. Then one of the special arrows went off right over an Apollo kid. It was there own special remedy of really loud music. The high pitched shriek pierced the air and then a few of the Apollo kinds shot back and hit one of the huntresses and she fell out and had enough time to diffuse one of her special arrows that would send a huge amount of force in one direction. Luckily it went straight through the Hephaestus cabin and I saw Baylor fly through the air. Then Thailia motioned for us to move up.

Blake was having a really boring time in capture the flag till we saw the Aphrodite cabin on pegasi directly above us dropping perfume bombs. Now when you think perfume bombs it doesn't all sound that bad, but when the air is suddenly obscured by a thick pink fog and your eyes start watering, you realize if you ever go on a quest, to pack some demigod perfume. Then about 10 Hermes cabin kids dropped from above in light armor and we had our hands full. In the middle of battle it was even harder to summon a wishbone then before. Luckily Nico was in the shape for it and summoned a skeleton to help us. I decided to be of some use and swung my sword at the nearest Hermes kid. Unfortunately he saw me and ducked right before. Then as he got up I summoned all my willpower and summoned a wishbone that hit him square in the nose and he tripped backwards and fell into a pit. Eventually we got the Hermes kids to surrender and put them behind our barricade with a couple of skeletons to watch em. Then the scary sound of a bunch of kids from the Ares cabin started walking towards us. Thankfully the Hunter's were good at setting snares and pits and most of em fell in. I even got the glory of stepping on ones fingers so he would fall in. Then I saw Declan with his big axe charging towards me with a somewhat scary evil grin on his face.

Baylor's day was going just fine until he was sent flying by a stupid arrow that seemed like it should've been in Star Wars. Then I got a glimpse of Austin laughing as I flew into a rock and hit my back. Thankfully I had armor on. I got up dizzy and confused and decided that I was gonna look for Austin so I could wipe that smirk off his face. Then play some destiny tonight on my bunk. Which by the way was amazing it was a high tech fold out bed with a Xbox One And surround sound hooked up to a 32 inch flat screen tv.

Anyways, as I started walking back to our flag figuring that's where he was heading I heard a girl whisper, "Austin you scout to the left, Kelly to the right, I will go up the middle." Realizing I was in the middle I scooted to the left as quietly as I could to ambush Austin. Then I saw him and jumped at him and hit a button on the shield I had been working on all day and it shot a bolt at him. It hit him in ankle since he tried to dodge. I then grabbed my axe let out what I thought my best Viking scream and charged

Austin was moving along just fine till I didn't take the right way... I took the left. Baylor's bolt hit me right above the ankle and it hurt! I tried my best to scramble out of the way before he could pull out his axe. I tried to stand but the pain brought me back down and my vision blurred. So I went to draw my knives and threw but poorly missed and instead of hitting me with his axe he tackled me. That's when I found out who my Godly parent was.

Declan's time at capture the flag was very hectic. First he almost got his eardrums blown out. Then a super force arrow about blew him back. Plus he was trying to dodge all the other arrows. But my day got a whole lot better once I saw Blake. So I wanted to destroy the little punk thinking he's cool because his dad is god of death! So I charged him and swung with all my power but he backed up and tripped which made my blow go over his head and then a skeleton punched me in the face. Then I felt hot blood run all over my nose. So I got up and head butted it in the face and got a serious headache. Word of advice. do not head-butt bones. It hurts. A lot. Then our Hermes kids finished there job. All of a sudden the barricade blew apart and the flag was just standing there. Surrounded by Blake and two skeletons. I charged again and swung my axe lower this time at a skeleton and hit it it and watched it crumble but then Blake did an over head swing with his sword which made the air very cold when Clarisse butted him in the chest with her electric spear and he fell on the ground. Then Clarisse yelled "grab the flag and run!" So I did.


	4. Chapter 5

Ryley was on guard duty during capture the flag. The main strategy cooked up by the only 2 Athena campers left here who were both new was a mainly offensive plan. They assumed that the Huntresses had built a decent fort and were going to play a defensive game with pitfalls, snares, and other nasty traps, and just send a small team forward relying on stealth to capture the flag. So the left Frank, who was currently scouting the sky as a hawk, Reuben and me in hopes that we could fend off the attackers long enough for the 20 or so campers attacking to get the flag by force.

"What do you think all that thunder is from?" I asked

Then Frank said "its probably Thailia since she's the daughter of Zeus." As he came down from being a hawk. By the way I don't suggest watching him transform very often. Its kind of disgusting.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" Ryley said.

Then the next thing he saw was Reuben getting hit in the head by an arrow.

"Ow!" He yelled.

Then another one came and whizzed by Ryley's ear. Then I saw Baylor come flying over the trees and landed right next to me on the ground.

"Ughh" he moaned. Then promptly fell unconscious.

Austin was getting pummeled. I wasn't as strong as Baylor so I just couldn't match him up close. When me and Baylor were wrestling on the ground I felt a sudden burst of anger and determination to prove him wrong.

"Surrender Austin!" Baylor said.

"Never!"

And then felt a sudden adrenaline rush and shocked Baylor really hard. Literally. I literally shocked him.

I felt happy as I saw him fly over the trees.

Then grimacing in pain, I pulled out some ambrosia from my pack and ate some.

It tasted great like a chocolate milkshake. Then I felt a bit more pain as my ankle healed.

Then I tried to stand up and was a little wobbly but managed to stand. Then I grabbed my bow and dagger and started walking towards their flag. I saw Ryley in a desperate battle with Kelly as she was using her knives. While that was happening I saw Thailia grab the flag and start running towards our side to win the game. Then I felt a column of water rush over me and Thailia. Then I stood up spluttering and saw Ryley running towards us with a happy grin on his face and went to bring his sword down on me but drew my daggers and parried the blow just in time and the daggers released all the pent up charge that accumulated when I held them and shocked Ryley off his feet.

"I'm getting really tired of Poseidon's kids." Thailia muttered as she stood up soaking wet. "Here take the flag and run "!

She yelled.

So I grabbed it and ran.

Reuben had a major headache. That arrow really hurt when it hit me. I realized our flag was gone and Frank had two bruises on his head. So I started running back towards the direction I heard thunder. I just had enough time to see Ryley get blown off his feet by Thalia shooting lightning at him from her daggers.

"Go! Austin took the flag!" So dodging one of Thailia's daggers that she had thrown at me, I ran after him.

Then I saw him running across the patch of grass trying against odds to beat Declan. Then he drew a dagger and threw it. It surprisingly hit Declan in the leg and stuck and he fell.

So I leaned back and threw my spear. I missed but it cast a beam of light that temporarily blinded Austin.

Austin was starting to lose his breath. I saw Declan with our flag running as hard as possible to get to the line, so i drew my knife and in a fluid motion that Thailia had taught me i brought the dagger forward and watch it spin twice and stick Declan in the leg. I felt a second of satisfaction before I was blinded by a light from Reuben's spear. Then I scrambled around trying to get my bearings and started running towards the line and Declan was about to crawl over it...

Then the game ended we had both passed it but we weren't sure who won.

Then Chiron said through a megaphone "We have no certainty who won but what we do know is that we have some new campers! We definitely have some new claimed campers. Ryley, son of Poseidon and Austin son of Zeus!

I was pretty shocked to find out I was the son of the lightning god. Then I realized I finally had something Baylor and Declan didn't have. Something that I just naturally had that they didn't. Sure they are stronger and bigger than me, but now I finally have something they could never take away from me... A big statue of hippie Zeus glaring down at you all night. The cabin for Zeus everybody said was a great honor. But in reality it felt like a meat locker. It was cold and there was two bunks. I was told by Thalia that Jason Grace slept in the other bed. As I walked in there was one other room for a bathroom and nothing else. It wasn't very welcoming. As I laid down on the bed I fell asleep feeling kinda comfortable.

Baylor woke up with his nose on fire. He sat up while the smoke alarms rang. As I was trying to pat it out I realized it didn't burn though. After it was put out (and I think I may have bruised my nose) somebody turned off the alarm and said "Leo quit setting off fire."

"Sorry!" He replied.

After thinking about it for a while I tried doing something that sounded completely stupid. I tried to summon fire. Normally my friends made fun of me for my interest in fire. I was that kid that always played in it. I would run my hand through it fast, or burn a stick till it was smoldering red. I was also given the nickname caveman as I once tried to beat it out with a big stick. So I held out my palm and concentrated and a summon flame burst into my palm.

"Ahhh!" I yelled and let it go out.

"Looks like we got another fire kid." Grinned Jake Mason.

Reuben still had a headache although the soothing music helped. Apollo was the god of music, healing, poetry and the sun. So we had a little bit of all his powers. Some more than others but the cabin always had music playing which helped but it was also really bright. Anyways today was Saturday so we didn't have a schedule or anything so I planned on going to practice my spear with Will Solace the cabin leader. We were going to meet up with Blake and Nico as they were also practicing. Nico and Will were good friends so that's why we were going to train with em.

"Come on Reuben!" Will said.

"Coming" I replied as I quickly put on a camp T-shirt and jeans that were laid out for me.

As we walked outside i took a good breath of fresh air and with Will we jogged to the arena. I started to notice that ever since my "transformation" that I had grown a few inches so instead of being short I was actually almost the same height as Austin and I could already tell I was in much better shape.

Ryley was happy. Last night they may have lost to a bunch of girls, but at least they were smoking hot girls! Plus I found out I'm son of the coolest of the gods. Sure Zeus may be the most "powerful" but still Posiedon could take him on. Anyways I realized even though I was fit I need to take it to a whole new level. I needed to get faster, stronger, and

better with my weapon. I also needed to learn how to control water better and for longer periods because the little column of water tired me out. (although I will always deny it)

So I started writing down my workout schedule. Unfortunately there wasn't a gym so I would just have to do more push ups. First I would wake up run a mile, drink protein shake, do 50 push ups and then plank for 5 minutes. The I would go do classes and train then come back at night and do another 50 push ups and run another mile. Then I posted the paper on the board above my bed. I found I really did like the Poseidon cabin. Although normally I was the only one in it. Lately Percy has been in the big house and rarely came out. Might as well start the workout I thought happily.

Even with the thunder rumbling all night long, Austin slept like a rock. When I woke up I heard Thalia banging on the door, "Jason! Austin! Get up! We are going hunting!"

That woke me up. As i got up I found that my surroundings had changed. Instead of everything being a plain marble bank kinda place, it was filled with all kinds of different things. The top was enchanted to look always stormy with lightning flashing constantly. On the walls were all kinds of different weapons, and there were other hallways now too. On one wall it was as if the whole wall was a screen of different types of weather. It showed the weather all over the country in one section and tornadoes and hurricanes in other sections. In the middle of the room there was a pool that looked like it had lightning flashing through it.

"Hurry up!" Thailia yelled.

"Well we better hurry before she blows the door open" Jason said.

Now Jason had a dark tan and blonde hair. He was pretty muscular and reminded me of a blonde superman. It pretty much summed him up as he was better with the winds than lightning, the opposite of Thailia. So I put on my orange T-shirt and grabbed my bow and slung it over my shoulder along with the quiver of arrows. Then I buckled on my two daggers and followed Jason outside.

Declan loved his siblings. They were just like him. Except for one of the few times in his life they were bigger taller and faster than him. So the Ares cabin was like a rock concert. With heavy metal and rock blowing out speakers and red lights flashing, if you weren't a child of Ares, you would not want to be there. Right now we were having wrestling matches that would make UFC look like little kid wrestling. Currently it was Clarisse vs. Donald. Donald was getting his butt beat. Bad. Really bad. Clarrise right now had him in a head lock and then flipped him over on a table and elbow dropped him. "Ohhhh" everybody in the cabin said. Drachmas were exchanged, although most were bet on how bad Clarisse would beat him or how long it took. Walking outside to get some fresh air

I saw Reuben and Will walking towards the arena. So I went up to him and asked "are y'all going to spar?"

"Yea, care to join?" Reuben said.

"Sure. I would love to destroy you in a spar". I replied.

"Oh your on!" He replied.

Blake had finally gotten shadow traveling down. Now I could go about 5 feet. Nico had constantly been making me practice all the cool powers of Hades. I didn't mind but it was very taxing. So far when I woke up I had to summon 3 wishbones then practice with my sword, then start shadow traveling. When I had finally succeeded in he shadow travel he said that I should get to know the camp better and I'm free the rest of the day. So as I was walking towards the arena to see if anybody was there I passed Ryley who was jogging across the hill. When he saw me he stopped and pulled out his coin flipped it and it landed as a sword then asked "wanna spar?"

"Not really I'm tired from summoning bones and shadow traveling." I replied.

"Fine I will go find Declan you pansy."

"Your a pansy!" Was my terrible reply. I was tired okay!?

"But I will go with you" I added. Then I followed.

Baylor was currently adding in a parachute into his shield as he saw Austin walking with a few other people into the woods. Quickly finishing his last calculations he screwed in the cap and put on his other new design in it. Then he grabbed his axe which was in a collapsible form and looked like a container of axe, and set off after them. Then he heard a huge roar and saw Thalia, Jason, and, Austin come bolting out of the forest yelling "Run Baylor! Alert the camp that the labyrinth is opened again and monsters are charging through it! Then I heard a loud bellow of an angry minotaur with an arrow through its ear.

Austin had never ran that fast in his life. As I came bolting out from the woods a hoard of monsters came pouring out of what used to be Zeus's Fist (rock formation) and chasing after us. The one in the lead was the classic minotaur. So naturally Thalia was the first to react and shot it in the ear. She tried to shoot it in the head bt a angry dryad pushed her when she went to yell at the monster for stepping on her tree. The dryad was stopped short by the minotaur stepping on her. Then Jason said simply... "run". And we ran. As we came out of the woods we saw Baylor coming towards us and we shouted at him to run and alert the camp. Then we went to the watchtower for capture the flag and Thailia said "summon as much lightning as you can and shoot arrows at werewolves only. We don't want to waste our only silver weapons at camp on other ones. Here, these are celestial bronze use these on the other monsters." She then stated running towards the cabins with Jason close behind. Once I reached the top of the towers I started concentrating on feeling the ice particles in the clouds and forcing them to hit each other which gave me some lightning and started letting it hit each other in the clouds to gain more power as if it was slowly charging up. Then when I saw the bulk of the monsters come through and I let it all lose.

 **This is where the story for the rest it starts. I plan to make more installments into this if I get enough reviews/favorites/followers. Please if you enjoyed the story tell me what you think, and what you want more of. Do you like a certain character that you want to see more of? Whose your favorite out of the new characters? The more reviews I get the quicker more story will come. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 6

**RYLEY**

"Ow!" Reuben yelled as Ryley had got through with his sword while they were sparring.

"I'm getting a drink". Reuben complained.

"Okay here have some water I said" then feeling the water in the Gatorade container that was a little ways off, I summoned it and doused Reuben in it.

"I'm gonna kill you" he spluttered then as he took in a deep breath I realized what he was going to do, and he let loose a really loud whistle. When I say loud I mean sound that will literally make you cringe and cover your ears till its gone. Imagine how bad it would sound if had started singing.

"Okay okay! I get it stop!" Covering my ears. Thankfully he stopped. As we both took a breather, Reuben asked me "how did you learn to control water so quickly?" I thought about it for a moment

"well it helps when you actually have someone help you. Percy isn't around much but he did explain to me how to control it a little"

Then we saw Baylor running up and he yelled at us "alert everyone else! There is a army of monsters after us!" at first I thought he was joking. But then the terror on his face was real. And when you see Baylor, a muscled kid of the god of fire running at you in pure terror, you know its real.

Suddenly being a demigod didn't sound so fun.

As he was catching his breath I summoned some of the water from the bucket that spilt on the ground into a cup and gave it to him. He drank it thirstily. Then I told Reuben, "okay, no offense but I can run faster, so I'm gonna run to the big house. Baylor you go alert the cabins and Reuben you go to the amphitheater and mess hall."

Then they ran off and after pouring some water on me to get refreshed, I did too.

 **AUSTIN**

The force of the lightning hitting the ground blew Austin off the stand. Also startling discovery, hitting the ground from fifteen feet high hurts. And it knocked the breath out of me. As I got my breath back I felt a wave of nausea hit me worse than Ryley's wave of water from last night. Realizing the lightning I had summoned had sapped my energy I told myself to be more careful next time. But on the bright side when I let the lightning go back and forth between the clouds had started an actual lightning storm and kept shocking the giant drakons that had came through since they were apparently very conductive. As I grabbed my bow I saw a hell hound come tearing after me with 2 companions. So trying to keep calm I drew my bow with the celestial bronze arrow and took aim and shot. It buried into its chest then vaporized. No spoils of war from hell hounds I guess. Then as I went to shoot the other one I accidently drew from my quiver with silver tips and hit it in the leg. Silently cursing my stupidity I was forced to draw my daggers since they were about to pounce. Then two arrows from seemingly nowhere sprouted from their chests. Then for good measure a wishbone hit them. Then they vaporized. Then Thailia, Kelly, Nico, and Blake ran up.

"Thanks. I didn't really like my odds against them with my daggers." I said.

"No problem" Kelly grinned.

"We need to go" Nico said with a grim expression.

"We need to go into the labryinth and find the main hall to shut the gates." He said solemly.

Thailia then firmly told Nico,

"We do need to but first I think we should clean things up first. This was a major attack. Austin's lightning helped a lot but their not done yet. We need to help here then organize a quest. You know the prophecy Nico. You know now that your not involved."

Nico glared and then after a moment if awkward silence he mumbled "fine".

 **DECLAN**

Declan found out is axe had a lot of special properties. He found out that it hurt monsters a lot when he hit them with it and once it broke skin they disintegrated. Also he found out the hard way it did break drakon skin.

And that they broke his.

He had gone into a frenzy slicing hell hounds in half, dicing up snake people, and beheading empousai. Those were hard too since they were very pretty. But nonetheless heir claws and fangs encouraged him when they were at his throat. Also when he found out that she he was fighting his mind just goes blank and he's filled with anger and determination to destroy any enemy who threatens his home. Sure I had only been here a day or two but I felt like I finally fit in. Specially since my family was basically a bunch of muscled bound, pig headed, stubborn, stuck up, know it all's.

Gotta love em.

Anyways so as I had just finished beheading the last of the empousai, I heard a drakon roar for the first time of my life. And hopefully after meeting it, it is the last.

But not because I'm dead.

So a drakon is like a dragon but bigger, faster and deadlier. They didn't have wings and couldn't breathe fire but instead they spat poisonous acid that corroded even the toughest material.

Also looking into their eyes could paralyze you.

Just my second day being a demigod I thought to myself. Now the paralyzing isn't like Medusa's turn you to stone, paralyze, but more like

Well I'm screwed, paralyze.

So anyways as the drakon was busy beating down some wimpy Apollo kids who were shooting it full of arrows, I decided to come up with a strategic battle plan to deal with the drakon.

I was gonna charge it head on.

I know, not my smartest plan, but Ares kids aren't exactly known for their plans. That's what Athena's kids are for right? So as I charged the drakon and I got closer, I suddenly realized how big it was exactly. I was about as tall as its knee was. So deciding it was too late to turn back now I swung with everything I had, at its big toe.

Or claw or whatever.

And it popped right off. Kinda. The drakon then let out a horrible roar and kicked me across the cabins and into the lake.

Before I hit the water I had a quick thought, if there is a Valhalla maybe they will still let me in even though I dont have my axe? Who am I kidding Norse gods?

Then I hit the water.

 **BLAKE**

I had just finished having a conversation with General Patton (dead of course) as I was attacked by Nazi skeletons.

"Come on I mean why do y'all have a bone to pick with me"? I said as 4 skeletons converged on me. Surprisingly they stopped as if confused why I wasn't running in fear and instead I was making bad puns. Then while they were dazed I struck at one with my blade, as it vaporized I sliced at another one and cut it in half. As the third one started to charge me I swung at its head and beheaded it. Every time I slashed through them they dissolved and it sucked them up like a vacuum.

Then Nico who had came from behind, stabbed the last one through the back.

"Well what did Patton say?" Nick asked.

"Nothing we didn't know. A army is marching through our camp and they are coming from the labryinth."

"OK well let's go meet up with Thailia and them." He said.

Then we met up right after Austin was about killed by hellhounds. We saw him kill one, and wound the other but then Thailia and another huntress shot the other two.

Then Thailia called a 10 minute break, when Austin collapsed after having summoning the lightning. While Thailia tried to feed him some ambrosia while he said that he was fine and just needed to rest a little, Nico looked at me and said "were going to eventually have to send a team into the labyrinth to stop the hoard. Your going to be apart of it along with your friends.

 **RYLEY**

Ryley loved the water. It felt great. It was just the right temperature, and just the right amount of light got through so I could see, I felt like I could spend all day down here.

That and it helped I could breathe.

Poseidon powers are awesome.

Unfortunately the water seemed to be fighting itself. I could sense the ripples from a battle waging. So then I focused on the water and it sent me towards the battle as I shot through the water at 35 knots. Don't ask how I knew that I just did. Percy said I would have powers like that. Anyways as I was speeding along through the water I about went head first into a bunch of armed mermaids. Thankfully I stopped in time and instead they just cursed me and swam towards the battle.

It wasn't looking good. Percy was surrounded by a giant sea snake while the mermaids were attacking the other water monsters. Percy lashed put with riptide but when he hit the snake it oozed golden ichor for a second then healed.

So I swam towards the snake and flipped my coin into a sword and snuck towards the snake (If u can even do that in water) then shot onto its back. As the snake swam forward really fast in an attempt to get rid of me, the water in front of it suddenly hardened and the snake slammed into it head first. Then I stabbed my sword into the top of its head and Percy stabbed up its jaw. Then the snake writhing in agony slowly disintegrated. Then all that was left was my sword and a skeleton of a giant snake. Then as I swam to Percy he said "good fighting" and swam off towards the battle.

"Good fighting!?" I said in outrage "that's it"?

He didn't hear me. So I swam after him.

 **BLAKE**

Blake had just finished helping the Apollo cabin kill a drakon when a gryphon attacked him.

The gryphons having won air superiority since they took out all our Calvary (thankfully not killed but injured) had been attacking us while we fought the final two drakons. Reuben had just finished stabbing the drakon through the bottom of its jaw while I pelted it with femurs (yes I'm moving up in the world) and Baylor was riding it like a angry Brahma bull. Meanwhile Clarrise and the rest of the campers (minus Declan, last we saw he was sailing into the lake) were fighting the last and biggest drakon. Jason, Thalia, and Austin were no where to be seen along with Percy and Ryley. Then out of nowhere a gryphon fell out of the sky and landed right in front of me. Shocked I looked up and saw Jason take out another griffin. Meanwhile Austin came and shot towards a different gryphon and stabbed it with his daggers while Thailia shot lightning at a different one. Turning my attention back towards the drakon who had just sprayed the hermes cabin with acid in an attempt to hit the archers behind it, saw a tidal wave of water slam into its side and knocked it clear off its feet. I barely saw Ryley stab the drakon threw the throat as it hit the ground with a big thud and Clarrise behead it before the water also slammed into me.

 **Alright everybody sorry for the short chapter, but I appreciate the reviews and followers! Don't forget to tell me what you think and how I can make it better! Also I am going to try and redo some of the earlier chapters to where there is less mistakes and the dialogue flows better. Thanks! Also if you had read earlier, you realized I accidently posted the same chapter sorry about that! The next chapter will be soon I promise**


	6. Chapter 7

**Austin**

Austin hated heights. Which was ironic since he's the son of Zeus.  
Anyways so Jason ran up to Thailia and I and said breathlessly "so we need to go up and take back the skies". He said. "And fast". He added.  
"Um I think I would be more help down here" Thalia replied nervously.  
"No Thailia I know you hate heights but we have to take back air superiority and most of our calvary is down." He said firmly.  
Personally I also hated heights but I figured that wouldn't help much if I argued that point.  
"Fine" she grumbled.  
"This may sound bad", I spoke up, "but I don't know how to fly."  
"Its cool" Jason assured. "Its not hard just feel the winds and summon them to whichever way you want to go."  
Feeling like this was some joke I tried to feel the winds around me. Then I thought of me going up. I did. Really fast.  
Then I slammed into a gryphon's underside, which really made my head spin. Plus it didn't help that I was also spinning out of control with the gryphon. Struggling to get my daggers out I attempted to stab the griffin but it kept thrashing and soon I was riding it like a flying bronco. Finally I plunged my dagger into the side of its neck and it went spiraling down. Luckily i remembered to keep myself flying and didn't plummet with it. So as I steadied myself, I tried to find Thailia and saw her grappling with two gyrphons as they darted in to attack her. So I sheathed my daggers and pulled out my bow (which was a bit tricky since i was flying) and nocked an arrow, made sure it was bronze, sent a silent prayer to Zeus and Artemis hoping I wouldn't hit Thailia, and let it fly. It hit dead on and the gryphon vaporized. Then she stabbed the other one in the heart and it fell to the earth.

 **Reuben**  
My spear may be bright and flashy but the drakon snapped it. Ya I know, I finally get a cool weapon and it gets broke in the first battle. But let me back up a little. I was running over to stab at the drakon when I tripped (I wad in a hurry okay!) and it clattered over and flashed a bright light which got the drakons attention. Then it let out a roar that Will couldn't rival even if he yelled with that special Apollo sounds and stepped on my spear. Luckily when it broke it let out a shockwave and blew the drakon over. Then Will threw me two daggers so I ran up and thought about doing something stupid. I jumped on it. Then as I was on its head I impaled one of its eyes and used the other dagger and stabbed it through the bottom of its jaw. It let loose a terrible scream and threw me off. I landed on the ground with a hard thud and felt my wrist give way when I tried to catch myself. As I tried to get up cradling my hurt wrist Will ran towards me and said "Good job! Here's your daggers" "you can keep em. They are blessed by Apollo. So far I have not had any luck with them doing anything but maybe you can"  
"Thanks" I replied. Still bummed about my spear, but curious to the new daggers.  
Then he handed me some nectar then made me drink a terrible potion and my wrist made a weird popping sound and came back together all mended. Then he helped me up and said happily "two down, one to go"

 **Ryley**

I still loved water. Especially when he has another son of Poseidon beside him and together we both concentrated on the water and summoned a humongous wave. Anyways after I (okay Percy helped a little) finished slaying the sea serpent we killed the rest of the monster's pretty easily. Then Percy said "we need to go help kill the rest of the land monsters."  
"Okay sounds like fun" I said trying to be upbeat.  
"Not really" he replied.  
Then we shot off through the water and somehow I could sense he was preparing the water for a big wave. So I joined in and together we brought up a 50 foot tall wave and seeing the drakon below us forced it there at the drakon. Now I won't tell anyone this but it was really an accident that I stabbed the drakon in the neck. When we brought it down I felt a solid wall underneath me and I hit the drakon on top of it rigid neck. Then as I sat on its neck confused I realized I had a perfect oppoturnity  
to stab it in the neck. So I did. And then I really wished that I had some Zues powers of flight so I didn't crash into the earth that was coming at me really fast. Then I felt something yank really hard on my collar and looked up and it was Austin, who looked really nervous about flying.  
I had time to say one word before we dropped like stones into the shallow water beneath us.  
"Thanks".  
Then it felt said Austin just passed out because suddenly the wind underneath us was gone which left us hanging in mid air. You know those cartoons where when the cliff or whatever gives way beneath them and they hang in the air for a second? Well you dont. You just drop at a really fast speed. Thankfully I summoned some water to meet us in the air before we hit it. Then as I sat immersed in the water and happily enjoying the coolness, stayed there for a bit until realizing that Austin doesnt have as cool as a parent as me and can't breathe underwater. So grudgingly I grabbed Austin threw him on the shore and went back into the lake.


End file.
